


Kazuichi Souda one shots (no Soudam)

by Gamz33zH0nk3rz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz33zH0nk3rz/pseuds/Gamz33zH0nk3rz
Summary: EDIT: I HAVE SINCE LEFT THE DANGANRONPA FANDOM AND WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING FANFICTION FOR IT.Just a bunch of one shots with my favorite Kaz ships! Starting off strong with two rare pairs! Also I'll put smut warnings in the summary of chapters that have it!
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Baking Souda fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru and Kazuichi!

Kazuichi had recently been having a hard time. Nobody likes him and he knew it. The only person who liked him was Teruteru which he didn't mind since he always got really good food when he was sad. Speaking of which when Teru had asked what he wanted this time he said mozzarella sticks. They should be almost done unless he decided to make them from scratch. Souda sighed and he laid face down on his bed. His contacts sat by his bed in their cases. He didn't need to wear them yet and they hurt his eyes wearing them all day. He slowly sat up again, putting his glasses on as he walked to a mirror in his room. He pulled off his beanie to see black roots. They were getting long. He didn't have access to any god damn hair dye and it mad him so frustrated. Kazuichi sniffled before punching the wall. He instantly grabs his hand after. "Ow!! God damnit!!" He looked at his hand and fell to his knees as he began to sob. "Look at you Kazuichi, you can't even fucking punch something right. I'm such a waste." He continued to cry for about fifteen minutes when he heard a knock. "J-just a minute!!!" He quickly stood up and put his beanie back on as well as quickly putting his contacts into his eyes which stung like hell. He walked to the door and opened it. His eyes focused on a maroon scarf. What does this bastard want? You look up and meet eyes with Gundham. "What do you wa-" "Took you long enough. Do you not realize I am your superior and you're nothing but a mere mortal?" Souda scoffed. "If you came to be an asshole you can fucking leave. I already know everyone especially Miss Sonia hates me. You don't have to remind me." He slammed the door before Tanaka could say anything. He stood at the door until he heard footsteps away and broke down again. He fell onto the bed and screamed into his pillow as he punched the bed. He sat up as he heard another knock. He groaned and stood. He walked to the door and opened it.

"What the he- oh hey Teru." Souda had completely forgotten Teruteru was even coming. Teru smiled. "Hello!~" he held up the mozzarella sticks and Souda looked at them. He smiled and took it from him. Teruteru began to walk away but Souda quickly pulled him in, closing the door with his foot. Souda fell to the ground with Teru and hugged the shorter male tightly and began sobbing into his shoulder. Teruteru frowned. "What's wr-" Kazuichi cut him off. "Teru, I'm so fucking thankful for you. You're the only person who cares about me. You're the only person who ever has. Even my dad hates me. I bet as soon as I get home he's gonna beat me like always and and-" he began shaking and Teruteru had no idea what to do. He rubbed his back gently and began shushing him, hoping it would help. Souda was still talking but you couldn't understand him anymore, it was all incoherent. Souda quickly pulled away and stood up. Teru watched him as he tore his beanie off and took something out of his eyes. This was all happening so quickly and Teruteru was so confused. Souda then sat in front of him again. Teruteru looked at his roots and then at his eyes. Teruteru smiled and cupped Souda's face. He acted like he would be hit but when he realized it was supposed to be an affectionate thing he leaned into his hand and used his hands to keep Teru's at his face. Souda looked at Teruteru as he pulled his hand away. Teruteru looked back at him and smiled. Kazuichi sniffled and thought for a moment. Souda then placed his hand on Teruteru's face and leaned forward until their foreheads were against each other. Teruteru and Kazuichi both moved closer slowly. When their lips finally touched Souda began to cry. He wasn't sure exactly he was crying but Teruteru carefully wiped his tears with his thumbs then held onto Souda's face. The kissed a bit awkwardly until Kaz calmed down then it became more loving and less sloppy. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away from each other. Kaz held onto Teruteru's hand again and rubbed his face against it. They smiled at each other. Kazuichi then stood and help Teruteru up. "Hopefully the mozzarella sticks didn't get cold." His voice was shakey but they both chuckled at his comment. Teruteru looked up at him. "I saw Gundham leaving. He told me to tell you he was sorry for coming off as rude and he didn't mean it. He just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Kaz sighed. "I'd rather hang out with you. Or Hajime." They laughed again and then hugged, gently kissing each other. "I love you Teru." He whispered, afraid it would scare him away. "I love you too Kazuichi."


	2. Bubblegum rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S m u t of Leon and Souda

Souda had been walking around the school yard, trying to avoid class when he noticed someone probably from another class. It was mainly the bright orange hair he noticed. That seemed like someone he could get along with. That dude seemed fucking cool. He heard a voice of a girl? No boy? He didn't know if was a boy or girl but whatever, call for him. Leon huh? That was a nice name. Souda smiled and decided he should go to class. He began walking. When he arrived he asked Ms. Yukizome if she could find the boy he saw. What? It isn't weird. Chisa agreed and he smiled, thanking her multiple times before sitting down.

When school was over she told him who he was. Sweet! Souda once again thanked her and ran out, hoping he could catch Leon before he was gone. Souda saw the bright orange hair and walked over to him. "Hey. Uh fuck I didn't plan this out." Leon looked at him and stopped walking which caused Souda to stop. "Uh hi?" "Hi! Uh sorry I noticed you this morning and you looked cool as hell and I just wanted to say hi." Leon smiled. "Well that's a little weird." Souda laughed awkwardly. "Shit I didn't mean to seem wei-" Leon nudged his arm. "I'm just fuckin' with ya. What's your name shark boy?" Souda didn't know if he liked the nickname but he didn't say anything about it. "Kazuichi Souda. What about you?" He knew obviously but he didn't wanna seem like a stalker. "Leon Kuwata. Nice to meet you. Ya fuckin' weirdo." They began walking again. They had lived on the same side of town, they found that out while talking. They continued talking. They actually got along really well. They started to talk about talents and Leon admitted how he had wanted to be a singer instead of a baseball star. Souda agreed. They both wanted to be involved in that type of thing and Souda had actually been learning guitar. Ibuki was his teacher as well as his best friend. Souda told him that and said they should all make like a mini band thing and all hang out after school to practice. Leon really liked the idea and Souda was finally glad to get another friend.

That was five months ago, now they were currently practicing with Ibuki. They actually sounded pretty fucking good. Leon and Souda had also began dating though they kept it secret from everyone, even Ibuki. As much as Souda loved her she liked to run her mouth. When they finished practice Ibuki left and the two boys were finally left to themselves. Leon's parents weren't home today. They were both nervous for what they wanted of course. They both just turned eighteen but god it was nerve wracking. They walked into Leon's room and sat on the bed, staying silent. Leon finally broke the silence. "So do you still w-" "Yeah. Yeah I do. I think. I'm just nervous." He let out an awkward laugh. "You and me both." Leon sighed before looking at the pink haired male. He scoot closer to him and kissed gently at Souda's neck. Souda smiled and tilted his head so Leon had more room to work with. Eventually Leon was straddling Souda and was grinding against Souda, who was already a mess beneath him. Souda hated being dominated, it made him feel weak but when Leon was the one dominating he felt safe and didn't feel weak. Gundham had always made him feel weak but Souda didn't want to think about that. All he wanted was Leon. Souda covered his mouth as he bucked his hips up. Leon pulled his hands away from his mouth and kissed him, Souda happily kissing back. They pulled away and panted. "Have you ever had sex with a dude?" Leon blushed. Fuck. "Well.. I've fingered myself." Souda giggled. "It's alright, I'll just top this time around." This time around huh? He could work with that. Leon nodded and Kazuichi flipped them around. He was now on top of Leon. He pulled off his shirt and began kissing and nipping at his skin. He made sure not to accidentally bite too hard. He always forgets his teeth are sharpened. This continued until he got to the waistband of Leon's pants. Leon stared at Souda with anticipation. He hummed as he pulled down the redhead's pants and underwear. He carefully took Leon's cock into his mouth, making sure to be careful. Leon groaned and grabbed a fistful of pink hair. Souda smiled at how much control he had. He hadn't even moved yet and his hair was already being pulled. Leon must not have ever received a blowjob before. He began to bob his head slowly, gradually getting faster. Leon suddenly pushed his head all the way down. Souda let out a moan as his cock touched the back of his throat. Souda quickly pulled off of Leon and kissed him gently. "It's your first time with a guy we can't have you being too sensitive to even get to fucking." Leon blushed and Souda chuckled. "Ya got any lube?" "Of course I do. I may be a virgin when it comes to having sex with a guy but I've been with a girl before." Souda smiled and rolled his eyes. Leon grabbed it and handed it to Souda.

Kazuichi poured a good amount onto his fingers. He made sure to warn it up before carefully pushed the tip of his finger into Leon. God he was tight. He should loosen up soon though. He looked up and Leon seemed to be good enough for the rest. He pushed his finger in all the way and Leon shifted a bit. Souda looked up at him. "Don't worry, it'll feel good soon." Leon nodded. "I know dumbass. Just give me a minute." After a few moments Leon said he could continue and Souda added the second digit. He gave him a few moments to adjust before pumping his fingers in and out of him. Leon was getting more into it now. Souda spread his fingers apart, earning a whine. He then curled his fingers when he felt it brush against his fingers. That sweet bundle of nerves. Leon let out a choked moan. "Oh! Oh god." Souda pulled his fingers out and before Leon could protest he felt something wet enter him. He moaned and Souda's tongue attacked his prostate. Oh god it felt so good. Souda held onto the male's thighs, scratching at his skin. It hurt at first but it faded into pleasure quickly. Souda then pulled away and licked a stripe along his shaft.

God Souda looked so hot. He eyes were full of lust and he had drool running down his face. Leon found that extremely attractive and god his expression, he felt like he was gonna melt. He looked so hungry and full of lust but so gentle at the same time. He was so distracted he didn't even realize what was happening until he felt something enter into him slowly. His legs were now wrapped around Souda's waist. Leon loved the feeling of being filled up and holy shit he swore he could feel it in his stomach. It felt so good and Souda hadn't even moved yet. Then Kazuichi pulled out to his tip then slammed back in. Both of them moaned in sync. Souda began with a slow pace but picked up the pace pretty quickly. Leon's legs were suddenly moved and were now over Souda's shoulders. Souda was now deeper inside of Leon and now Leon was certain he could definitely feel it in his stomach now. Souda readjusted and slammed into Leon's prostate earned a loud moan. "Oh shit, Kaz. This feel a-amazing!" Souda smiled at the comment. He loved being praised, probably since he wasn't praised often. Souda moved his hands. One hand went to Leon's waist while the other cupped his face. Leon leaned into his touch. Leon was the one drooling now. He felt like he could burst at any moment. God this compared to having sex with a girl was so much better. It was so much pleasurable. It was pure heaven and ecstasy the whole time, not just before a high. Leon's vision began to get blurry as Souda continued to pound into his prostate. Leon held onto Souda's hand, slowly moving it away from his face and to his upper chest. Souda wasn't sure what Leon wanted until Leon moved his hand to his neck. Souda almost came to a stop but kept going. He didn't want to hurt Leon. "I don't wanna hurt y-" "Y-you won't. Please, please, oh god Kazuichi. Please." Souda's face turned red. He'd never heard someone beg for him to do something before. He liked it. A lot. Souda carefully held onto Leon's throat, only barely tightening his grip, still afraid he'd hurt Leon. It seemed to be enough for him though as he let out a what would have been way louder of a moan if he wasn't holding onto Leon's throat. Souda pulled his hand away then moved it to Leon's cock, pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts. Souda groaned as Leon tightened around him for a moment. "K-kazuichi.." Souda looked at him and before he knew it he was pulled forward into a sloppy make out. They moaned into each other's mouths as Souda's trusts began to get out of rhythm but sped up at the same time. Kaz bit at the boys lower lip as their tounges crashed against each other. Leon pulled away and scratched into Souda's back as he came, letting out more of a scream than a moan. Souda came quickly after Leon did, moaning loudly as he did.

Both boys panted heavily as Souda pulled out of Leon and laid beside him. "Holy shit. That's the best sex I've ever had." Leon nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Jesus christ, you must be pretty fuckin' experienced." Souda's chuckled and pulled Leon into a hug. Leon rested his head against Souda's chest and pulled the blanket over them. Souda kissed Leon's forehead. Leon looked up at him and smiled. Souda then kissed all over the boy's face, causing Leon to giggle. "I love you Leon." "I love you too shark boy."


	3. Kazuichi x Hajime idk the ship name-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST A WHOLE LOT (Chiaki and Nagito die so yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING WAS VERY RUSHED AND I'M SO SORRY BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!! Also I didn't look over it cause I'm tired

Kazuichi was always an awkward but straight forward person. It was down to the last seven in the killing game. Hajime was in a relationship with Chiaki and Nagito. Everyone knew that. But Souda being the way that he is, it caught nobody off guard when he started to flirt with his new best friend. His old one being Teruteru. It did leave Souda with a black eye and Nagito with a spranged shoulder though. It had been a few days since then. Souda was looking at his almost recovered eye when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to see Hajime. "Oh hey Ha-" he was pushed out of the way as Hajime came inside and sat on the bed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Kazuichi, we need to talk." Souda closed the door then sat by him. He stared at Hajime as he started to talk. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just go around flirting with anyone and everyone unless you mean it. You could stir up feelings you probably aren't ready to handle." Kaz sighed. "Hajime I do m-" "No!!" Hajime stood up. "No you fucking don't! You go around and flirt with people who have liked you ever since they met you and then get in a fight with their boyfriend while their girlfriend watches! It's not okay to do that! You can't just go around and flirt because it's going to bring back emotions I tried so desperately to get rid of!!" Kazuichi stared at Hajime with his mouth slightly open, not sure what to say. "Dude did you just fucking confess?" Hajime made a bunch of annoyed noises before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. He then threw it at Souda. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW JUST SHUT UP!!!" "Woah woah, Hajime calm down!" Souda frowned. "There has to be more to this. Please talk to me." Hajime sat down beside Souda again. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. It was only ten minutes before Souda put his hand on Hajime's shoulder, which caused the brunette to grab Souda's hand and pull it off of him. "Don't fucking touch me." Souda closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, pulling Hajime down with him despite the protest. Souda wrapped his arms around Hajime and cuddled him while the other boy screeched and flung his limbs around. "Kazuichi, let go of me!" Souda hummed softly and kisses his cheek which caused Hajime to freeze fro a brief moment before ripping himself away from his grip. "Don't fucking do that! You know I'm in a relationship! What the fuck is wrong with you!!!?" Kaz laid back on his elbows and groaned. "God, you're no fun!" "Fun?? Fun?!?! Is this all a fucking joke to you?? Does our friendship mean nothing? God! I'm so stupid for thinking you'd actually care about me! All you want is sex! And because you haven't gotten any you're being a fucking douchebag!!" Kazuichi stared at him. "Hajime I'm s-" "NO YOU'RE NOT!! Quit trying to manipulate me!!" Hajime stormed out of the room, leaving Souda to think about how horrible he is. Kazuichi began to cry, holding a pillow to his chest. "Hajime, I'm so sorry." 

He woke up to a school announcement. It happened. Someone got killed. Souda got up and ran out of his room. "Who was it???!" Hajime asked Akane and Fuyuhiko while getting to the other three, well two now. Oh god please don't be Haj- Oh Hajime. Hajime was sobbing on the floor and Chiaki was trying to comfort him. Souda rushed over but Chiaki quickly pushed him away. "Souda, I don't mean to be rude but Hajime doesn't want to talk to you. So please, go away." Souda understood and walked over to Fuyuhiko. He hugged the smaller male even though Fuyuhiko told him he'd kill him. That dude was a weird one, when it was just him and Souda he was the nicest person ever but around others he's a fucking asshole. Whatever that's not important right now. After a few more minutes they all began searching for clues. Souda, Fuyuhiko, and Akane went together while Chiaki, Hajime, and Sonia went their own way. A while later they all met back up and had the trial which ended in a completely heart broken Hajime. Hajime was on his knees, crying harder than Souda had seen anyone cry in his life. He walked over to him and sat beside Hajime. After a while he was about to get up until Hajime clinged to him, sobbing into Kazuichi's shoulder. "Why did she.. I miss them!" Souda shushed him and rubbed his back. "Hey, it'll be okay. We can get through this." Hajime looked up at Souda and slapped him before pulling him into a kiss. Woah what the fuck was happening. Hajime must be really confused right now but none the less Souda kissed back. They pulled away after a minute and stared at each other. Hajime stood up. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Souda then stood. "No! It's okay! I shouldn't have kissed back!" They kept apologizing before Akane told them to get a room which made them stop. It was awkward between them for a little longer before they actually became friends again. They ended up dating once the killing game was over actually.

**Author's Note:**

> E


End file.
